


Rolling In The Deep

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Pool Sex, S1E20, Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S1. Goes AU during Episode 20. Finding themselves unable to sleep, Fitz-Simmons head back to the pool for a quick swim. Only Jemma doesn't really want to swim, and Fitz can't get himself to say the right words. But even as the world crashes down around them, they find that what they need most is each other.Beta'd by Gort.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Sun Does Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592452
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Rolling In The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Written for the MCU Kink Bingo prompt Location: Swimming Pool_

Fitz shifted his hips a fraction of an inch in an attempt to get comfortable but without dragging the overly crisp hotel sheet off the person lying flat on her back next to him. Who knew he’d ever get so used to the bunks on the Bus that sleeping in a motel bed would feel like torture?

“Stop,” Jemma said, her voice muffled. She tilted on her side towards him, and her hand landing on his chest, patting. His heart lurched as if trying to pat her hand back. Any faint traces of sleepiness vanished, and he heaved a sigh.

On the other bed in the tiny room, Skye muttered in her sleep and started snoring.

Jemma groaned. “Not again, it’s your turn to go poke her until she rolls over.” Stretching her legs, Jemma put her head on his shoulder. “Please?”

Like he’d move away from a half-snuggle with Jemma. He tilted his face towards her, willing himself just to say it. Say the words. Tell her. _I love you._

“Fitz?”

Three little words. “I can’t sleep.” Bloody hell, not the right words.

Jemma’s hand, still on his chest, moved slightly as she traced a finger in irregular circles over his heart. Only the thin cotton of his t-shirt separated their skin. He swallowed thickly. Under the covers, her knee brushed his thigh, and all the hair on his leg stood on end.

“I can’t either,” she finally said. “We could work off some of the energy if you want.”

Fitz nearly choked on his tongue. Work off energy? The stampede of possibilities that rampaged through his skull stole his breath. “Simmons—”

“Uh, a swim in the pool?” she asked, her eyes fixed on her finger as it moved.

 _Oh._ “Sure. But we don’t have swimwear.”

“Pants is fine,” she whispered, rolling away from him and out from under the covers. She stood, the blinking light of the neon sign outside the window bathing her in fantastic pinks, purples, and blues as she moved around to gather up towels and put her shoes on.

He didn’t want to swim, though cold water might be what he needed after lying in bed with her. He’d really bloody thought she’d been propositioning him for a moment. Jemma had no idea of the power she held over him, how his sun rose and set with her. How he couldn’t breathe without her near.

Fitz hadn’t meant to fall in love with her. Or realize he was in love with her, to be more accurate. His sixteen-year-old self had done the falling without even knowing it. He’d thought he’d lost her, and it’d almost killed him. He’d do anything for her, even swim in a questionable hotel swimming pool wearing only his pants. At least it being dark meant she’d probably not be able to see his inevitable erection.

Skye continued to snore like a chainsaw as he and Simmons slipped out the door. They padded around the back of the hotel to the pool, which sat empty. There were a few lights along the sides, below the water, enough that they wouldn’t hurt themselves. Jemma set the towels and room key down.

She glanced at Fitz. “You promise you’re coming in the water? I don’t want to end up by myself in there.”

“Never, Simmons.”

She nodded once and turned her back to him to strip off her shirt. She had a practical white cotton sports bra on, one he suspected would be nearly translucent in the water. _Great._ Down her trousers went. She stepped out of them. Her knickers were the same practical cotton and high waisted. Her bum looked like a work of art in them.

He needed to get in the water fast, or she’d think he had a granny-panty fetish. He pulled his t-shirt off and shimmied out of his jeans. His socks came off last, and after making sure his prick hadn’t escaped the front flap of his boxers, he hurtled past Jemma, who had paused on the edge to dip a toe in, and jumped into the pool.

Sputtering, he pushed himself to his feet in the five-foot depth of the pool. The water wasn’t freezing, which meant it wasn’t sun-warmed like he’d thought when only his feet had been in it. Coulson had somehow found the only cheap motel with a heated pool. Wiping water from his eyes, Fitz focused on Jemma. She’d sat down, her feet dangling in the water, and was grinning at him.

“Bold move, Fitz.”

He shrugged. “Come on in, the water’s fine.”

Jemma looked down at her feet, and he pushed himself along the scratchy bottom of the pool until he could put his hands on her knees. With inhuman strength, he forced his gaze to land on her face. His chest clenched. Jemma looked more unsure than he’d ever seen her. Experimenting with biofuel had made her less worried.

“Jemma?” he asked softly.

“Sorry, Fitz,” she said, raising a hand to thread through damp curls.

He knew she didn’t mean anything right this moment, but he didn’t know answers to any of the big questions. All they had was this moment and each other. “Did you change your mind about the early morning swim in your unmentionables?

She coughed out a laugh. “Unmentionables?”

He smiled at her, and her face softened. Warmed. “Catch me,” she said, and he held up his hands to her as she slid off the edge of the pool into his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he held her against him to keep her face out of the water. One of her legs snaked around him as he pushed them away from the side of the pool.

Slowly, they spun around in the water, their faces close together. It felt as if they were the only two people in the universe, far from the rest of the world. Jemma looked gorgeous, her freckles standing out boldly against her skin, drops of water clinging to her perfect lips.

“What are you thinking?” she asked. “You’re staring.”

“I’m staring? You wouldn’t know unless you’re staring too.” He struggled to come up with something engineering-related about pool pumps and filters so he wouldn’t babble out something about stars and freckles. “What are you thinking?”

Jemma bit her lip. The press of her teeth against that plump surface turned his desire from simmering up to full boil. Heat shot through him to settle in his groin. The front of his boxers became a lot more confining. “Fitz—” She whispered.

“Yeah?” he said, trying not to sound grumpy as he attempted to keep any part of her from touching his groin.

“That’s what I’m thinking about, Fitz. You.”

He paused in his efforts to prevent lower body contact. “Me?”

Jemma’s leg tightened around him. “Tomorrow could go badly, but we’re here now…and I want things. With you.” She squeezed her eyes closed. “More than just now, but there’s only…oh, Fitz, say something. I’m mucking this all up.”

“I want things with you too,” he said hoarsely, even though he had a lot more to tell her. _I love you_ , and all about the future he wanted with her that would probably never exist because of the actions of evil men.

Jemma’s eyes opened, and her gaze met his, relief apparent. “That makes this easier, I…I—” she cut herself off and kissed him. Her lips tasted of Chapstick and chlorine, but her tongue swiftly pushed into his mouth, and that tasted of pure Jemma.

Clumsily, he kissed her back. The pool water both held them up and made everything feel like it was happening in slow motion, but he hardly cared as he sank into her kiss.

#

Jemma tightened her hold around Fitz’s shoulders as a tidal wave of emotion threatened to drag her under. She should have said it, told him how much she felt for him. Only the words wouldn’t leave her mouth. Too much was happening. Far more than she could process, and adding love to that seemed wrong. Fitz deserved more than a hurried confession in a cheap hotel pool.

He also deserved more than a hurried fuck in a cheap hotel pool, but that was all she had to give him. She’d show him how much she wanted him and let her caresses tell him over and over: _I love you_.

Fitz kissed like he did everything else, with impassioned intensity and the need to do it exactly right. She made encouraging noises as he tilted his head and opened his mouth further. When he thrust his tongue into her mouth, the sounds became much more involuntary. The water surrounding them buoyed her up, but not nearly as much as the fire racing through her veins.

She dragged her other leg up, over his hip, and cinched their bodies together. A very hard bulge in Fitz’s shorts pressed against her center. He moaned, and his hips rolled, grinding against her. Pleasure, ragged and needy, flared between her legs.

“Jemma,” he moaned. “Jemma, if you don’t want to…if this isn’t about…”

She pulled her head back slightly so he could see her face, see how serious her words were. “Fitz, I want to have sex with you right now. In this pool.”

“Yes,” he said, then paused, his chest heaving.

“Do you have more to say?” Jemma wrinkled her nose as he nodded. “Then say it.”

“I don’t know if you want me to.” His voice came out hoarse and low, sending shivers up her spine. “I want to say, um, things, about what I want to do.”

Even in the low light, she could tell he was blushing. “You want to talk dirty?”

He nodded. “But I know not everyone likes that.”

Jemma’s toes curled. She didn’t even know what girl he could have been with who wouldn’t want Fitz’s voice, its edges roughened with a Scottish burr, whispering naughty things to them. “Talk to me, Fitz.”

One of his hands grabbed her arse, and his face set in a way she knew meant he was working a difficult problem.

Jemma stroked his bare shoulders. His skin was pale, smooth, but his shoulders and arms shaped well with a strength she sometimes forgot about since he hid it under his dress shirts and cardigans. Like her, he had fitness regulations to maintain as part of SHIELD, and she rather appreciated them at the moment. Water clung too him, running in tiny streams down his neck and over his chest as they bobbed together in the warm pool.

“Please, Fitz,” she encouraged.

He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again, the pupils dilated as his gaze fixed on her.

“I want to fuck you, Simmons,” he ground out, voice deep and rough. “Jemma. Is your cunt wet?”

It felt like someone had flipped a switch inside her. Lust lit her up like a spotlight. Her nails dug into him as she nodded. She ached for him.

“Good, because I’m going to thrust my big, hard cock up your cunt, and you’re going to like it. It’s going to make you fucking cum.” Fitz’s cheeks pinked. “Um, I hope,” he said in a much less sure tone.

“I think so,” she said Water splashed as she dived a hand below the surface. She found the front flap of Fitz’s boxers and worked her hand in, closing her fist around his cock. He moaned and pushed against her palm.

“I want to be inside your cunt, Jemma,” he breathed as she stroked him and tried to process that her best friend’s hard prick was in her hand. “Need to fill you with cum until you’re overflowing with it. Some other time you can jerk me off. I’m going to cum in your cunt, and all over your perfect tits, and down your throat and in your arse…until you’re mine.” His voice cracked on the last word, which he followed with a scorching kiss. She tugged his cock free of his boxers and hooked aside the fabric of her knickers.

The head of Fitz’s cock rubbed over her clit, making her mewl. With a soft grunt, he thrust hard inside her, sending water rippling away from them.

Jemma’s channel clamped down hard, the stretch of her walls confirming what her hand had made her suspect. Her best friend had been holding out on her. He talked dirty and was hung. Why was she only finding this out now? When they were furtively fucking in a hotel pool in the middle of the night? She pressed her face to his chlorine-scented shoulder and, in sheer desperation to convey how frustrated she felt, bit him hard.

Fitz moaned. “Fuck yes, Jemma. Mark me up, make it rough.” His hips surged as he bucked wildly into her. Her belly tightened, the elastic of her knickers pressing and rubbing against her clit. “Your cunt is so tight and slick, strangling my cock, you feel fucking good. You’re going to make me come so hard.”

A car horn honked on the street. Her head whipped up, sending them spinning slowly in the water as Fitz continued fucking her. Nothing else moved, no lights were in any of the windows, and the curtains were all drawn. She pressed her forehead to his. They were having the opposite of safe sex. They were on the run, mostly naked in a pool where anyone could see them, no condom when she hadn’t been able to bring her birth control, and their feelings weren’t clear.

Jemma’s fingers dug into his shoulders, and she tightened her legs around him. Only now mattered.

“I don’t care if anyone’s watching,” Fitz said. “Let them. I want them to see me pounding into your cunt, making you scream, filling you with cum. I bet you’d like it. Someone watching you get fucked, watching me work you with my prick.” Her pussy clenched. Tenderly, Fitz brushed wet strands of hair out of her face as they both panted, their breath mingling. “Come, Jemma,” he said. “Let me feel you come around my cock.”

Her eyes closed, and the world disappeared except for the feel of Fitz in her arms, the slid of him in her pussy. Everything felt weird, her fingers had gone pruney, the water lapped at them, her sodden knickers were tight across her clit and in the crack of her arse. 

She exploded like a supernova.

Her fingers dug into his damp curls, yanking as she pulled Fitz as tight against her as she could, the noises she made somewhere between moans of pleasure and sobs.

Fitz jerked into her faster, pool water sloshing. “Fucking love you coming, Jemma, milking my cock…” He trailed off, his rhythm becoming ragged as his cock grew impossibly hard. With a finally hard snap of his hips, he came with a strangled sigh, his mouth messily mushing to hers. His prick pulsed, the warm rush of come its own kind of pleasure. _I love you_ , her body said as she held him tight and safe inside her. _I love you._

They drifted soundlessly in the water, their feet only occasionally touching the bottom, until Jemma yawned.

“Let’s go to bed,” Fitz said, sounding reluctant. She nodded, pushing away from him and immediately missing his cock as it slid from her. They climbed out of the pool, shivering in the night air. They dried themselves in silence at first, but then Fitz picked up his trousers. “What do we do with our underthings?”

She sighed, holding up her shirt. “I guess take them off and let them dry before we put them back on.”

“Right….um, can I see your boobs? I didn’t really get a chance.”

Jemma took a deep breath to keep tears from sliding down her cheeks. She kept the towel around her shoulders, but shucked her bra and turned towards Fitz. His gaze felt like a caress. “I feel like I’m learning a lot about you today,” she said. He made a soft sound. “What’s with the dirty talk? You usually look embarrassed if you curse too loud.”

Fitz sighed and shrugged a shoulder. “I just do it. I even mumble to myself when I’m…uh…you know.” He vague gestured towards his groin. 

Jemma couldn’t help but smile at the mental image of Fitz tossing off while talking to himself, even though she hated that there was so much she didn’t know about the person she felt closest to in the entire world. “Fitz—”

“I’m never going to leave you,” he declared, finally dropped his eyes and finishing with his clothes.

She dressed quickly. “Me either.” Her heart thudded at the impossibility of everything. _I love you_.

They walked back to the room, Fitz’s hand on her lower back, as she tried to not think about how hard the promise of forever might be to keep.

#

Fitz turned the key in the lock of the room and ushered Jemma inside, who stopped abruptly just over the threshold. He had to squish up against her so the door would close.

“Hi,” Skye said from where she sat, frowning, in the middle of her bed.

He couldn’t help it, he flushed, his cheeks burning.

“I’m sorry, did we wake you?” Jemma said as if nothing had happened. She plucked his boxers from his fingers and went to drape their underwear over the back of the lone desk chair in the room.

Skye eyed her. “What’s with the underwear?”

“We couldn’t sleep, so we went swimming,” Jemma said. At least it wasn’t a lie, which was probably how she managed to keep a straight face. He stood and felt like he must be glowing with embarrassment. Jemma caught his eye and her cheeks pinked as well.

“In your underwear?” Skye said warily. She looked between the two of them. “In that nasty, over-warm pool?”

Jemma’s nose wrinkled. “I’m certain it’s properly chlorinated.”

“What did you do? Splash each other? Play Marco Polo?” Skye’s gaze darted between the two of them. Her mouth dropped open. “No way, you two went and got nasty in the super gross hotel pool.”

“Skye,” Jemma said. “We—”

“Fitz is incandescent. You two absolutely had sex in that soup.”

“Soup?” he squeaked. Not a mental image he wanted.

“I’m assuming from the lack of the denial that I’m right. You guys had public sex in an icky pool while on the run.” Her face scrunched up and she wiped at her eyes. “Good for you. I hope you don’t get ebola.”

“We’re not at risk for ebola from a swimming pool,” Jemma said, crossing her arms.

Fitz forced his feet over to the bed. “I don’t think anyone saw us,” he mumbled as he lay down on the coarse sheets. He held the quilt up for Jemma to join him.

“Next time,” Skye said. “Just screw in the shower. I don’t want to explain to Coulson why you two died of dysentery.”

“We’re not going to die of dysentery,” Jemma groused.

“Thank you for the concern, Skye,” he added. “We really didn’t mean for any of this to happen. It was sort of a surprise for us.”

Skye groaned as she switched off the light. “Wonderful. Your first time together was in the uber-gross pool? Seriously, Fitz, you owe Jemma a date to a real hotel when this is over. And maybe a round of antibiotics.”

“Goodnight, Skye,” Jemma said loudly.

“Goodnight. Keep all your pool germs over there.”

“We probably should shower,” Jemma said softly, curling up against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Her damp hair smelled of chlorine. She yawned. But in the morning. I need to rest.”

He stroked her back. “Jemma, I—” _I love you_. “I’m going to bend you over in the shower and stuff your dripping wet pussy full of my cock.”

He could feel Jemma’s smile, and his heart tumbled over itself.

She kissed his chest. “I know.”


End file.
